I'd come for you
by azul-jisbon
Summary: Bones has gone away again, and she's only gone and gotten sick. Booth is determined to go and see her when a corpse turns up at the Jeffersonian, stoppig him in his tracks. A corpse that has some terrifying similarities about it.
1. The Body on the Table

**Hey, so this is my first Bones fanfic-It's based on the Nickelback song 'I'd come for you' hence the title :) This chapter's actually a bit longer than I meant it to be so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy it though :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it, but sadly I don't  
**

Booth woke up happy. Today was going to be a good day-Bones was back from Guatemala. He'd been so annoyed when she'd been flown out there only 3 weeks after she returned from the Masuku Islands…or whatever they were called. So what if some important guys bones had turned up…he'd been away from her for too long, he didn't like it. She'd been down there a _month_. But today she was coming back, and he wasn't letting her go _anywhere_ for at least another 10 years.

He got up and dressed quickly, he didn't want to get to the airport late but he'd promised to swing by the Jeffersonian to pick up Angela. He'd wanted to greet Bones on his own…but Angela had insisted…and she was her best friend. The journey seemed too slow, everyone on the road today seemed to have no idea what a hurry was. He fidgeted in his seats as he waited for the lights to change and when they finally changed he narrowly missed a pedestrian crossing the road

'What the bloody hell do you think you doing?' the man shouted, jumping out of the way of the big black SUV

'Sorry,' Booth mumbled not really concentrating…he was already 50 yards away anyway.

When he finally reached the Jeffersonian he ran in-straight to Angela's office. But to his annoyance she wasn't in there.

'You promised, Angela,' he muttered to himself 'I told you we weren't going to be late,'

'Booth?' the voice came from the doorway 'Booth what are you doing here?' Booth turned and looked at Angela angrily 'I'm here to pick you up-you know so we can go pick up Bones from the airport. So c'mon…grab your coat and let's _go_,'

'Wait…didn't you get the message?' Angela said looking confused

'What message,' Booth asked suspiciously

'Brennan can't come home yet…she's, well she got ill…some disease from the bones or something,' she's not allowed to come home yet-she's in isolation. No one can see her,' Angela said it sadly, but she looked totally pissed off

'What?' Booth asked, panicked 'She's ill? Is she gonna be alright? When can she come home? God…um…Angela tell me everything!' he pleaded

'Well, that's all I know really,' Angela smiled apologetically 'I just got a phone call,'

'A phone call? This is ridiculous…you know what I'm sick of his I'm going down there'

'What?' Angela asked looking at him like he was mad

'I,' he pronounced it carefully 'Am, going, to, Guatemala,' he said slowly, looking at her seriously

'Booth…I don't think that's the best idea…I mean you wouldn't be able to see her anyway. She's in _isolation_.'

I don't care,' Booth mumbled and stormed out of the office. Straight into Cam.

'Wow…slow down…what's the hurry?' she asked looking slightly dazed

'I'm going to Guatemala,' he replied shortly

'No your not,' Cam said firmly

'Yes I am,' Booth replied anger in his voice 'You have no reason to stop me,'

'What about murder?' she asked calmly

'Murder?' Booth said finally focusing on Cam

'We've got a case,' she said plainly 'And we need you here. Dr. Brennan will be fine…it's not that serious they just don't want a pandemic is all,'

'Fine,' Booth said moodily 'Three days…I'll stay three days and if she's not better by then I'm going down whether we've solved the case or not. Deal?'

'Deal,' Cam said, smiling to herself

'So what's the case?' Booth asked going business like again

'Not sure yet really,' Cam replied 'The body's just been flown in,'

'Flown in?' Booth asked suspiciously

'From El Salvador, they think it was an American citizen but they don't have many decent experts down there right now so they thought we could take it,' she explained. Booth relaxed a little-he had to admit that it made sense.

Booth headed up onto the platform where Daisy was peering intently over a set of semi-decomposed remains

'Hey, Booth' she grinned at him happily, then returned to humming cheerfully as she inspected bits of bone

'What's up with her?' Booth whispered to Cam

'She's happy,' Cam replied

'Yeah I got that thank you…I meant why. She's playing with a corpse,'

'She's happy because while Dr. Brennan's not here, she's the lead anthropologist on this case-she's bossing around all the other interns very happily…and Hodgins,' Cam added grinning

'Oooh,' Booth laughed 'I bet Hodgins just _loves_ that!,' he joked

'You bet,' Cam replied and then nodded towards a slightly dishevelled looking Hodgins coming up onto the platform

'Ah, Hodgins,' Daisy said, authority ringing in her voice 'Found anything?'

'Well I might have…if you'd actually let me _look_ at the bones,' he grumbled, and Booth noticed the old elastic band had returned to his wrist where he was pinging it agitatedly

'I'm not done with them yet,' Daisy said firmly

'Fine…then what have _you found_?' he asked, challenge in his voice

'I think I should…' Cam nodded towards the table and Booth smiled in agreement and followed closely behind as she walked over

'So guys,' Cam said pleasantly 'What've we got?'

'Well,' Daisy said proudly 'The victim is female, in her early thirties I'd say, and about 174 centimetres in height,' Booth coughed very deliberately '5 foot 8 or 9,' Daisy said

'Thank you,'

'We gotta cause of death yet?' Cam asked

'No…well. It's hard to tell exactly,'

'What…why?' Booth asked

'Because she was tortured,' Daisy said sadly

'What?' Cam and Booth asked together

'Sorry,' Daisy replied 'Her fingers and toes were broken pre-mortem, as were several of her ribs, her arms _and_ her legs…and there's evidence on the bone of it being burnt…' she trailed of looking at them slightly disgustedly

'Oh God,' Booth said 'How would that even happen?'

'A hot piece of metal could burn through flesh to the bone if applied for long enough,' she replied looking a little sick. Booth believed her…remembering the pain of when he'd had a hot poker shoved on his leg…thank God Bones had got to him when she had. That sounded excruciatingly painful.

'Wow…someone really didn't like this woman did they?' Cam asked grimly

Daisy shook her head

'Whatever the cause of death was in the end…her death was slow and _very_ painful,'

'So what about time of death? I mean she's still fairly…juicy,' Cam asked

'Well I haven't had a chance to look properly yet,' Hodgins replied looking pointedly at Daisy 'But we both agree that she can't have been dead more than 3 weeks,'

3 weeks

Booth felt a small shiver down his spine…but he couldn't work out why

'That's good guys, so what about facial reconstruction, we got anyth…' he was cut short by a piercingly distraught scream from Angela's office. Everyone looked in the direction of the scream…and then took off running.

When they reached the office Angela was curled up on the floor…tears streaming down her face, staring at the giant projection on her wall. Booth looked from Angela to the screen…and froze.

There on the screen was a face he knew too well. He knew every curve of every feature, he knew the mystical blue grey colour of the eyes…he _knew_ it.

It was Bones.

**Hey, so hope you liked it :) I know it was a bit mean but hang in there and it may all be alright. Reviews appreciated :)**

**Emz xxx  
**


	2. The Wonder in the Workers

**Hey :) I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Life's just a little crazy right now! I promise I'll try update the next chap sooner. This one's not as long, or as good but I didn't want anyone giving up on me completely**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or added my to their alerts! It means a lot :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own it :(  
**

Booth stood staring at the screen in disbelief.

The room stood totally silent for what seemed like hours before Booth's confused half whisper broke it.

'Wh-wh-Angela? What is that?'

Angela was sobbing into Hodgins' shoulder and didn't answer. Booth looked around for an answer, someone to tell him that he was going mad…that this was not happening…that he had made some awful mistake. But everyone was speechless, just standing there like he was, staring.

Nobody could move, it was like they thought that someone moving would break them out of the dream world, and this would all become reality. They were trying to keep it locked up between them, maybe if they didn't tell anybody then it could just be a stupid mistake. That was, until someone else unlocked it.

'Why are you all staring at Dr. Brennan's face?' the voice was Wendell's. Light and slightly confused, it was the perfect voice to wake them from the dream, to make them all see sense.

'Because we miss her,' Cam said quickly, the first one to wake up. Everyone in the room turned and stared at her 'But you're right Wendell, we shouldn't be wasting time like this, we have a murder to solve,' she looked hard at her team. Cam didn't know what was going on, she felt out of control. In all fairness it was a feeling she'd had increasingly often since she joined the team at the Jeffersonian, but right now, she felt particularly scared. There was only one thing she did know, if the corpse lying on her table was her friend, then she was sure as hell gonna make whoever did it pay.

'Daisy, can you take some of the remaining flesh or tissue down for DNA testing? Hodgins, I need you to go over all the samples you have, look for _anything_ that could place her in Guatemala over the last 3 weeks. Angela, go get yourself a cup of coffee and then I want to see you in my office,'

'I want to help,' Angela replied as everyone else scurried off to do Cam's bidding

'Your not in a fit state to,' Cam replied simply 'So I'll see you in my office,' Angela nodded sadly then wandered off to get coffee 'Wendell I want you to go look over the body again, fresh set of eyes could tell us something different,'

'What the hell is going on?' he asked looking around him curiously

'Don't ask,' Cam replied

'Oh…okay,' Wendell headed off to the platform shaking his head, he hadn't been awake for very long and everything was so strange this morning

After Cam had made sure the room was clear she turned back to Booth. Angela hadn't turned off the screen before she left and Booth was still just standing there, staring.

'Booth?' Cam looked at him, tiny frown lines appearing on her face 'Booth? Booth!' finally he turned to her, his eyes were red and slightly teary

'Cam…I can't…I dunno…I…'

'It's okay Booth, it's fine…just go home. We'll deal with it,' Cam cut him off

'No! I have…I want to…' Booth had his face in his hands and was shaking his head 'I'm going to Guatemala,' he said finally and headed for the door

'What?' Cam asked in disbelief, she liked Booth- he was one of her closest friends, but now she thought he might just have snapped. 'Booth you can't go to Guatemala! Why do you want to go anyway? What's the point?'

'The point is that I'm going to go to Guatemala, I'm gonna get Bones, and I'm gonna bring her back here so she can solve this case-because you guys clearly can't do anything without her!' he shouted as Cam just stood there, bewilderment all over her face.

'Seeley…I…You can't…' It was her turn to be speechless

'Actually, I can. And I will,' he turned and headed at full pace or the door and reached it before Cam had even managed to move 'Oh, and don't call me Seeley,' he added over his shoulder as he slipped out the door leaving Cam just standing there gaping after him.

She stood there for about 5 minutes before Hodgins eventually came and snapped her out of it

'Dr. Saroyan?' he said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She turned and slowly and looked at him questioningly

'What is it Dr. Hodgins?' she asked, her voice tired

'I think I've got something,' he replied grinning

**Hope it was worth the wait! Will try update again sooner! Please review :)**

**Emz xx  
**


	3. The Anger in the Agent

**Hey! Lord it's been a long time. I totally understand if you've all given up on me. Everything's just built up and I've been quite ill for a while which hasn't helped! Anyway tried to make this longer than the've been before to help make up for it so I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer:unfortunately all I own is the bad grammar and lack of puntuation, nothing else :(**

Booth didn't stop for anything on his way to the airport, not even pedestrians. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to think, he just wanted to find Bones-preferably alive. He'd known her for over 5 years and it'd got to the point where he didn't know quite what he'd do without her.

Once he reached the airport he ran straight in, pushing past everyone in his way. He smiled to himself as he remembered the time 5 years ago when he'd had Bones held up at this very airport, just so he could stage a fake rescue for her. It took a lot of badge flashing to get himself onto a plane, and he'd probably get fired for it when he got home, not that he was necessarily planning on getting home, not if Bones wasn't.

Angela was sitting in Cam's office with her coffee grasped between her shaking hands. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was too horrible. Cam came in looking tired and sat down wearily in her chair

'Okay, Angela,' she said looking kindly at the shaking artist 'Do you think you can tell me what happened?'

Angela looked at her Boss sadly and nodded 'You gave me the skull, so I added tissue markers and did a preliminary sketch,' she mumbled whilst wiping her eyes with her fingers

'And…then what?' Cam prompted her

'Well, I-I thought it looked, a bit, familiar…so I tried it on the computer, and went over it again. I thought that, maybe I just missed her, and it was influencing my drawing…but I-I tried it again, and again, and again…until I couldn't try it anymore…and I knew that it was…and I didn't know what to… because I knew she was…' Angela trailed off crying into her hands and Cam went and put an arm around her.

'It's alright Angela, It's not your fault-it's not any of our faults'. We just have to find out what's going on. I mean, it may not even be…' Cam trailed off, she too was finding it hard to actually form a sentence which would confirm that Brennan was in fact, dead.

'All we can do right now is work this like any other case, Booth's trying to sort everything else out,' Cam reassured her quietly, Angela looked up at her, tears in her eyes 'Where is Booth? I thought he'd gone home'

'Er, he said he was going down to Guatemala, but I don't know what he's trying to achieve,' she said quietly 'Don't worry Angela, everything that we can take care of, we are taking care of, we're going to get to the bottom of this-I promise,' Cam helped Angela to her feet and walked with her to the door of the office

'I'm sorry I haven't been able to help any more, I'm just not sure what else to say,' Angela apologized as she left

'Don't worry about it' Cam reassured her 'Go home, get some sleep and when you come back hopefully we'll have some good news,'

The flight was long, far too long. And when the plane had finally landed the amount of security seemed to Booth to be disproportionate to the size of the airport-especially since he was an FBI Agent. Although his ranking was what eventually slowed him down, as the director had heard of his antics at the airport back in D.C and wanted him held and sent back as soon as possible. It wasn't easy hiding from airport security, especially when you were as tall as Booth, but he told himself if he didn't then what was almost certainly going to end up as the loss of his job was going to be for nothing.

Once he was out of the airport Booth headed for the hotel Bones had been staying at-he still had his badge so it shouldn't be too hard to get information. When he arrived he chucked some money at the cab driver and headed straight to reception. There was a pretty young girl with long dark hair sitting behind a tiny little reception desk looking slightly out of place, Booth walked up to slowly trying to compose himself enough to not shout at her

'Um, 'scuse me miss, but could I look at your records? -Of the all the guests' he added when a look of panic crossed her face 'I'm with the FBI,' 'but not for much longer' he added mentally

'Er, I, records, guests, yes, I am thinking' she murmured in a heavily accented voice and Booth cursed himself inwardly for never listening to Bones on the importance of learning other languages. The girl rummaged around in the tiny desk for a minute and then pulled out a huge shabby looking book with writing scrawled over most of the pages. Booth took it gently but eagerly from her hands

'Grassy, er, grathy….thanks,' he mumbled, beginning to leaf through the pages.

It took him nearly ten minutes to find what he wanted, and even when he did it wasn't what he was expecting. Something that was a mix between excitement relief and anxiety was stirring in his stomach as he crossed back to he desk.

'This says that you've got a Dr. Temperance Brennan staying with you-is she here right now?'

The girl smiled shyly and nodded, then she unhooked a key off the wall behind her and handed it to him, pointing down the corridor behind him. Booth took the key and almost ran down the corridor, he checked the number on the key and then hurried to find the right door. It was right at the end of the corridor, by the fire escape, and when he reached it he stood outside for a minute. He hadn't seen Bones for so long, and everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had made him rethink things, and now he was finally going to see her again.

Finally he took a deep breath and knocked three times on the wooden door.

'Who is it?' a male voice that Booth didn't recognise asked sharply

'I'm Agent Seeley Booth, from the FBI, is Dr. Brennan there?' Booth asked slightly warily. There was a considerable amount of urgent muttering and a scuffling sound from behind the door and then a painfully familiar voice broke through and hit Booth like a steamroller

'Booth?'

It was single word, but it was enough for Booth. Bones was alive, and he was seconds away from seeing her ''Course it's me Bones! C'mon lemme in already!' he whined, banging on the door impatiently

'Er, Booth maybe you should just, er, go-' her voice sounded strained, but not like Booth had ever heard it before, worry washed right back over him 'Bones? Bones what's going on? Let me in!' he banged on the door again but harder this time, meaningfully

'Booth you need to go home, please,' her voice was worried now, even upset

'Bones what's happening I only just got here, I thought you'd be pleased-just let me in,' there was what sounded like murmured agreement from the far end of the room and then Booth heard her shout 'No! Booth go! Run! Please, get out of here!' she was right up against the other side of the door and Booth could feel the panic in her voice

'Bones what the hell is going on? Open the door!' this time the other voices where clear 'Don't even think about it,' one said and he heard what sounded like someone getting slapped-if that was Bones he'd kill them.

'I'm an FBI Agent and I'm ordering you to open this door NOW!' Booth shouted, panic and anger sweeping over him

'Booth please, please don't,' she murmured through the door, but he wasn't listening, he took the key out of his pocket and shoved it in the lock turning frantically.

'It won't work,' she whispered underneath the laughing of her companions 'They changed it,'

'They WHAT?' Booth shouted 'Bones, _what is going on_?'

'Oh good he hasn't gone yet,' another voice came from inside the room and Booth heard several people get noisily to their feet

'Booth, please, please, please go. Run. _Please_,' she begged from behind the door

'I don't think so,' he murmured as he heard the chain being removed from behind the door. He pulled his gun out and help it ready as the door opened a crack

'Don't even think about trying anything,' a harsh voice told him 'Or she gets it,' and with that the door opened fully to reveal a scene that made Booth feel sick to his stomach, but worst of all was Bones, handcuffed to what was clearly the leader. Maybe Booth had just discovered she wasn't actually dead-but she sure as hell looked it.

**Soooo, hope you all enjoyed it. Am hoping to update again before the new year so you shouldn't have too long to wait. Reviews appreciated :)**

**Emz xx  
**


End file.
